Goodbye
by BlackBrightField2007
Summary: He thought he could never forget his first love. On her wedding day, the memories between them came back. But he knew, he had to say goodbye to her because he already found someone else.


**Goodbye**

From afar, he had his gaze fixed on her for almost fifteen minutes. No one noticed it, especially her. She was too engrossed with the happiness she was in. Her face was radiant, making her look like an angel in her stark white wedding dress. He knew at that moment that he was already lost her, for good. Well, he actually had realised it almost a year before. However, being here, watching her there, standing beside her newly-wed husband, something inside him was hurt. He knew that he already overcame his feeling for her. In fact, it was because he loved her so much that he finally gave up on her. He wanted her to be happy, and for that, he had to let her go. Just like old people used to say, if you loved somebody, you should let them free.

He took a quick sip of his drink. His eyes were still trained on her; watching every movements. She was smiling to a joke made by her husband. Long ago, he was the one who made her smile and vice versa. Now, it was impossible. Oh, how he missed all those moments together. A long time ago when there was only both of them, without Ichigo in the picture. He knew that he should have tell her his feelings back then. Yeah, he admitted that he already had a special feeling for her. She had a special place in his heart, back then. Dammit. He should have acted sooner but then again, she was very happy already. He knew he had made the right decision of not revealing his feeling for her even though he suspected that she knew it already. She had found the most sincere love that a man could give her; more that what he could. Ichigo deserved her more than he ever did. He felt happy for the happiness she was in now.

Suddenly, someone poked his rib, derailing his train of thoughts.

"Y'now, if you kept staring at her like that, you will make a hole on her dress and people will think that you have a crush on the bride," the woman spoke.

Renji couldn't help himself from a smile to form broadly. She could easily make him smile, just by being beside him.

"What if I didhave a crush on her?"

"Well, if you did... what else can I do? I will have to step aside with this baby and live on our own..." she said.

Renji laughed. He gave a hasty kiss on her lips. The woman joined the laughter.

"Nice one, Ren. Truthfully, if you have another woman in your heart, you will have my knee became in contact with your groin by huge momentum that could destroy the chance of you having a family," she explained.

"Ouch," Renji twitched as a scene played in his mind. He had once tested the power of her kicks and punches and those weren't nice at all.

Silence came between them for a few moments before she finally speak out her thought.

"You really liked her? I mean, loved her, right?" she asked, trying to conceal her tone. Sadness and sorrow laced her tone. How couldn't she feel that way? This was her husband and to realise that he loved another woman was very painful. Plus, her emotion wasn't very stabile to begin with.

"A long time a go, yes. But not anymore. Don't worry," he took her small hand into his. He made circles using his thumb on her hand.

"Are you sure? Because I know that you had a history with her right? She being your bestfriend and the only friend you had back then."

"I'm hundred percent positive and very sure that I already fall in love with another woman which is definitely not that bride," he gave her hand a light squeeze.

She felt into silence once again. She swirled her orange juice in her glass as she tried to convince herself that what her husband was the truth.

"You didn't believe me do you?" Renji asked. A smile adorned his face. He knew what she was thinking. Without waiting for a reply from her, Renji put finger on her chin and placed his lips on her. They kissed for awhile, enjoying every bits and pieces of having each other in their arms. Renji placed his arms around his wife waist as he deepened the kiss.

When they broke apart for oxygen, Renji could see a smile already formed on her face. His arms still around her waist, making they facing each others closely. Renji could make almost every features on her beautiful face. He gently caressed her cheek. She was beautiful to his eyes. Her hair had gotten longer since the first time they met. Her dark brown eyes was filled with determination and full of life. That was one of the reason he had fell for her. Renji gave another quick kiss on her soft cheek.

"Do you trust me now?"

"Hhmm... A bit maybe?"

"A bit? You are just finding excuses for me to kiss you again, aren't you?" Renji teased.

"Maybe?"

Renji laughed again as he kissed her lips again. Oh how much he loved his wife, he finally realised; more than Rukia, or anyone else in the world.

"I love you, Tatsuki," Renji said between the kisses.

"Love you too, Ren.."

Renji rested his forehead on hers, his hands still arou her waist and together they swayed with the music in the background. Botht of them lost in their own world for a minute or two before someone called Renji.

"Oi Renji!"

Renji looked up, slightly annoyed. It was the groom, Kurosaki Ichigo. He was walking towards them with Rukia in his arm.

"The groom has called you," Tatsuki whispered to Renji, "Time to go back to be his best man," she added as she pushed him gently. Renji pouted.

Renji turned towards the newly-wed couple but after he stole a quick kiss from Tatsuki whom glared at him. "What? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Gee dude, relax. You can go back to Tatsuki later but stop kissing and being insanely all lovey-dovey with her. This is my wedding reception, not yours. You already had yours. People will start thinking this is your wedding instead of me," Ichigo complained.

"You're just jealous," Renji muttered.

Before Ichigo could say anything to back himself up, Rukia gave her husband a slap on his arm.

"Don't you dare to start a fight on our wedding day. Don't ever think about it or else!" Rukia death-glared which caused Ichigo and even Renji to shudder.

"Er.. No... Don't worry... I'm..I'm.. not... going too," Ichigo stuttered.

"Anyways, Renji... Tatsuki, thanks for coming," Rukia extended her hand for them.

They shook hands.

"Congratulations Rukia. You're definitely going to enjoy being a wife... but with Ichigo... I've some doubt," Tatsuki replied. She smiled teasingly at her long time friend.

Ichigo glared at Tatsuki but didn't say anything.

The two women chatted with each other and left their husbands standing like an idiot beside them. They had been completely ignored by their wives.

"Take care of her for me, will you?"

Ichigo looked up. Renji looked serious. The groom smiled.

"Yeah, don't worry. You take care of Tatsuki, okay? She's my good friend. If you hurt her, I'll kill you," Ichigo said.

Renji laughed. "You too," and they shook hand.

"What are you two talk about?" Tatsuki asked.

"Nothing," both Renji and Ichigo answered in unison.

"Whatever you guys said," Rukia muttered.

"Rukia, Ichigo, congratulations again," Renji said and shook their hands.

"Thanks dude," Ichigo replied.

"If there isn't anything else, I think we need to get home," Renji took his wife's hand.

"Okay. Tatsuki take care, alright? And Renji, don't be rough on your wife and be good. You're going to be a father in few more months," said Rukia.

Renji eyed his wife's stomach. "Yeah, I can't wait for that... Congratulation again both of you."

They shook hands again before Renji and Tatsuki finally made their ways out of the hall.

"We're going to be parents! Can't wait for it!" Renji couldn't help from smiling like an idiot as he kissed his wife's cheek.

Tatsuki only grin as she laid her head on Renji's chest.

Renji laid a kiss on her hair. He loved her and only her. Rukia? Well, he had said his goodbye to her a long time ago. Rukia was no more in his heart; only Arisawa, now an Abarai, Tatsuki.

* * *

A/N: Another Ren/Tatsuki fic. I love these two. Don't forget to drop me some reviews. =D


End file.
